


Paths We Did Not Know We Were Meant to Walk

by ChaoticFairy (Amanda908565)



Series: KHR Rarepair Discord Adventures [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Feels, Final Fantasy XV Spoilers, Friendship, Gen, Growth, Hurt, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Noctis Lucis Caelum-centric, Noctis has only known Tsuna for a few hours, POV Noctis Lucis Caelum, Protective Noctis Lucis Caelum, Sad Noctis Lucis Caelum, Some Humor, but if anything were to happen to him, eventual, he'd kill everyone around and then himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda908565/pseuds/ChaoticFairy
Summary: What if Noctis didn't just sleep when he entered the Crystal?What if, instead, he was brought to an entirely different place altogether, and he had to continue on with life?Noctis misses his friends. He really,reallydoes. He just knows that after all the time he's spent here...he's gonna miss these new friends, too. Noctis was just some stranger they helped out. A stray they picked up. He stayed by their side, and he was okay with that. He was a ghost in this world; he wasn't a Prince, or a King. He wasn't Noctis Lucis Caelum with all the weight his name bore. He was simply Noct.Even if he knows this is just borrowed time.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: KHR Rarepair Discord Adventures [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1213305
Comments: 22
Kudos: 342
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	Paths We Did Not Know We Were Meant to Walk

**Author's Note:**

> Seito is an enabler, and I wrote this monster in roughly three days because the plunny wouldn't leave me alone. Hnngh.
> 
> Enjoy, y'all!

It felt wrong. He wasn’t sure what it was, but something was wrong. Very, _very_ wrong. His skin felt tight, and his teeth ached and it felt like he was hit by a truck. Or maybe simply beat by an iron giant. His ears were ringing, and it was dark, and he was so dizzy. As much as he wanted to fight the pull of sleep for once in his life, he found that he couldn’t.

* * *

He woke up on hard ground. It wasn’t unusual. He and the others had often camped at the nearby havens, wanting to save all the gil they could. That was...before Altissia. Before the train to Gralea, before Zegnautus Keep.

Before the Crystal. 

The young man groaned to himself, wishing he could just go back to sleep. He couldn’t, though. He had no clue where he was. What time was it? What day? Where were his friends? Had they just left him?

No. They wouldn’t have left him.

Slowly, Noctis pried his eyes open, observing the area around him. It was an alley. Was he...back in a city? The male frowned, pushing himself up to sit. That’s when he noticed that he was still in his Prince’s Fatigues. He had his jacket, even if it was a bit dirty. It was dark out, too, but the moon shined brightly. What was going on?

There was no use sitting in an empty alleyway at night. It couldn’t possibly be safe. Even though his body ached, feeling like it was squished down before being stretched out again, it didn’t seem like he had any injuries. Noctis straightened, took a deep breath, picked a direction, and started walking.

* * *

As Noctis walked about, it was safe to assume that he was not in any city he’s visited before. There were strange and unfamiliar buildings, with advertisements for products he’s never seen. When he noticed an electronics store, he perked up. 

How could he had forgotten! His phone!

Quickly, Noctis patted down his pants, checking his pockets for anything that could be of use. He had his phone _and_ his wallet, which was a relief. Identification and money were both two incredibly important things, he’s come to realize, even if he didn’t want to be recognized immediately. He unlocked his phone, cursing quietly when he saw that he had no service. Outstretching his arm, the wayward Prince began to wander aimlessly, searching for some sort of connection that he could use to call his advisor. Ignis would know what to do. 

“Come on...come on,” he muttered with a scowl. “I _know_ you’re supposed to work practically everywhere,” he huffed at the phone. After ten minutes of circling the area with his arm in the air, Noctis gave up. He dropped his arm, and slid his phone back into his pocket. It seems that he would just have to ask to use someone else’s. 

The sun was beginning to peek out over the horizon. He barely paid any attention to it, even if he knew that the sun had stopped cycling before he entered the Crystal. Was he released because the others had managed to banish the darkness? Had they managed to stop Ardyn without him?

Did he no longer need to die? 

He pushed the thought away, but did catch sight of the godsforsaken Ring of the Lucii sitting snugly on his finger. He swallowed, wanting nothing more than to get it as far away from him as possible. Even though he knew he couldn’t, Noctis toyed with the idea of dropping the ring into the garbage can he had passed a few strides back. 

When a teen ran past him, bumping into his side only then did he realize that this...definitely wasn’t anywhere he was familiar with. The kid was shouting - screeching, actually, about being late. He was running as if his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Noctis certainly didn’t know. 

“Hey!” He called out, his feet already moving before he thought about it. “Hey, man, wait!” The other wasn’t listening, still running as if there was a sabertusk on his heels. As Noctis looked around, he saw that, no, there were no daemons anywhere to be seen on the cute little street lined with houses. The teen turned down a street, and then another and Noctis lost sight of the other all too quickly. He huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets, a deep scowl on his face. “Whatever,” he muttered, turning and trying to head back to the area he had been investigating. 

He knew that he probably looked incredibly suspicious. He was dressed in all black, skulls adorning the garments, and he’s also pretty sure that there are some rips in his pants, and he knows that there’s at least one hole in his jacket. Yet...no one stopped him. No one questioned who he was, or how he looked. Even though the other people that had begun to mill about on the streets gave him some curious passing glances, it never evolved to anything more than that. 

It was odd, and off-putting, and so Noctis never made to approach anyone else. 

The Prince wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It felt like it’s been a while, though. He couldn’t tell since the last time he had seen the sun, it was only for a few short hours. He tried to shake away the feeling of being watched. If his Crownsguard training had taught him anything - if Iggy and Gladio had taught him anything his whole life, it would be how to keep himself safe when he didn’t have others around to do that for him. He pretended to not notice it. He kept his gaze forward, even if he longed to look over his shoulder, to check to see if anyone was following him. 

There was still daylight out, so Noctis didn’t think too hard about where he would have to sleep that night. That’s also when he realized he hadn’t taken a nap since he got...wherever he was. He really took for granted how easy it was to fall asleep when he knew he would be protected by his friends. 

It was too quiet.

He had just gotten Prompto back, damnit! He was supposed to be there for his best friend! He was...he was suppose to be _there_ and not... _here!_ He sniffled, and clenched his jaw. 

The fact that he was alone in this strange situation was finally hitting him. He didn’t have Prompto’s boundless energy, dragging him everywhere to get pictures. There was no endless chatter to distract him from his thoughts on his impending wedding; the shining optimism. He didn’t have Gladio’s teasing remarks or heavy pats on the back. He’d even take the guy’s angry yelling. He didn’t have Ignis’ steadfast presence by his side. His calm words that would break through any of his panic or uncertainty. He didn’t have Ignis harping on his for eating his vegetables. 

Gods, Noctis would eat all the vegetables Ignis put in front of him for the rest of his life, without complaint, if he could be with his friends again. 

He hadn’t realized that he stopped walking. Noctis raised a hand, scrubbing at his face. “Shit...” the teen muttered. 

There was a shriek. It was muffled, but he must be close enough if he could hear it. His feet were moving, once more, without his permission. Whoever was screaming needed help, and at this point, Noctis wouldn’t be surprised if there were daemons attacking during the day. As he tried to access the armiger, he found that he _couldn’t_. Noctis might not have been too worried about protecting himself before, but that was a completely different story when he didn’t have any weapons! He didn’t stop running, though. It’s possible he could get in, and then get out, dragging the poor fool out by his collar. 

There was a voice in his mind that sounded like Iggy.

_You’re being reckless, Your Highness._

Iggy wasn’t there to stop him. He kept running. The Prince was incredibly glad to see that it wasn’t any daemon attacking. It...was people. Shit, what? He frowned. Were they mugging someone? Didn’t matter. He was already there, he couldn’t just _ignore_ it now. He groaned quietly, squashing the urge to stomp his feet. “Hey!” He called out, trying to get the attention of the two burly looking men that had their target cornered. 

It worked, and Noctis watched as Dumb and Dumber turned their back on their current victim to look at him. They were big. Just a little smaller than a lot of the Kingsglaive, if he were comparing, but...he also trained with _Gladio_. The guy was an absolute behemoth, and these two wannabe thugs had nothing on his Shield. 

He caught the glint of a knife and felt himself groan again. It was a small knife, at least. Iggy’s were bigger, and at least his advisor treated the blades he wielded with respect. Dumber had the knife, and he was just grasping the handle clumsily. Well, hopefully this meant that this would end quickly. 

“I got this. You grab the shrimp.” Dumber told his partner, a smug looking grin on his face. Noctis knew it was because he didn’t look like a threat. He looked scraggly and weak. “I’ll take care of this punk.” Noctis rolled his eyes, taking a few steps forward.

“Leave him alone,” Noctis called out evenly. It was the same voice he used whenever he needed to address the council members. “Don’t you have something better to do? Or is picking on a teenager a thing you do?”

There was a smile splitting across Dumber’s face. It made Noctis’ skin crawl. “Among others. You offering to take his place?” He twisted his head to look back at his partner, “hey, leave the shrimp. We can finish the hit later. No one knows who he is, and no one knows we’re here. Not like he’s going anywhere, either. S’not like he’s got any friends lookin’ for him.” 

Noctis frowned at that, but didn’t dwell too much on that. As soon as Dumber had looked away from him, he ran forward, focusing on stealing the knife from his hand. When the other realized what was happening, he immediately twisted away, bringing up his other hand to knock Noctis across the back of the head. The Prince ducked just in time, and managed to get behind Dumber, sending a harsh kick to the man’s side which left him stumbling forward.

He might rely on weapons more often than not, but he was just as capable without one. 

Dumb was standing beside him was watching in shock, quickly taking a few steps away. “How much you bein’ paid, kid? Surely we can all come to some sort of agreement...” 

“ _Fuck_ that,” Dumber spat, clearly upset over being bested. “Gonna teach princess here a lesson.”

The moment that _princess_ left Dumber’s mouth, Noctis stopped being in control of his body. White hot anger - frustration, really - flowed through him. Only Gladio...only Gladio got to call him that and get away with it. He felt his magic - thank the _Six_ \- collect around him. He was too busy to think about why his magic worked, but he didn’t have access to the armiger. Thoughts for another time. 

Without warning, Noctis found himself hanging off a street lamp at the end of the alleyway, eyes wide in realization. _He could still warp!_ He didn’t wait another moment, initiating a warp strike against Dumber, legs out in front of him as he sent the man flying into the wall of the building. Dumb was still staring, his mouth now hanging open. Noctis turned to him, a sour look on his face. Was the guy going to fight? He regarded Dumb carefully for a few moments before deeming him a non-threat for now. 

Noctis turned to the kid who was huddled as close to the wall as he could get, backpack protectively hugged against his front. He was trembling, eyes wide as he looked at Noctis.

“Hey, man.” Noctis started, squatting down in front of the other. He tried to give a smile, but it probably looked more like a grimace. The way that the teen was looking at him was...a lot like how Prompto used to. It was in complete awe and shock that ‘someone like the Prince’ was talking to ‘someone like _him_.’ Noctis would punch his shoulder and tell him not to be an idiot, then ask if they were going to the arcade. He licked his lips, “you good?” The teen didn’t give him an answer, still staring. Noctis sighed. “What’s your name?” He asked simply, hands on his thighs. He turned his head to look at Dumber, who had passed out from either the force of his warp strike, or hit head on the wall afterwards. “I’m Noct.”

* * *

Noctis learned that the kid’s name was Sawada. He was jittery and nervous, and wouldn’t stop sneaking glances at Noctis like the Prince was going to hurt him. Sawada didn’t ask him any questions, which Noctis appreciated, but didn’t understand. He would have assumed that the kid would have a hundred and one of them at the tip of his tongue. It was completely silent, but Noctis refused to let the kid out of his sight until they got back to the brunette’s house. 

“A-ah, this is my house,” Sawada told him, fidgeting slightly. He wouldn’t meet Noctis’ eyes. The Prince felt a squeeze around his heart.

He bit his lip, “are you going to be okay?” He asked finally, looking down at the shorter. 

Sawada went to open his mouth, but was cut off by another voice. “Tsuna?” A feminine voice inquired, “oh, is this a friend?” Noctis peered through the gate. A petite brunette woman brightened at the sight of him. “Don’t be shy! I’ll put some tea on! Tsuna, make sure to invite him in!” Her voice was kind, even if she seemed a bit...oblivious to the tense air that was around the pair. 

The teen looked torn. Like he was debating on what to do. Would he _actually_ invite a stranger - a dangerous one, at that - in for _tea_ with what Noctis presumed to be his _mother?_ No way. Nope. Noctis shoved his hands in his pockets, hunching over slightly in the way he usually would. 

His stomach growled. Right. He hadn’t eaten all day. He pursed his lips, frowning. He should...find somewhere to eat. That, and stay for the night. “Take care of yourself, Sawada.” He turned after that. No use dawdling. He did his good deed. Now he needed to continue on his way.

As he started walking, there was suddenly a small hand wrapping around his forearm. “W-wait!” The brunette called, then took a deep breath, “please. Come in? I didn’t...I didn’t get to thank you.”

Noctis’ eyes widened slightly in surprise. There was honest sincerity in the brunette’s face. He swallowed, still a tad unsure, but ultimately nodded in agreement.

* * *

He wasn’t sure how he ended up in the guest room of the Sawada household. Sawada’s name was actually _Tsunayoshi_ , and Sawada was his surname. It was confusing to the male, but he didn’t think too much on that. Neither Tsuna nor his mother seemed to recognize who he was, but they _had_ recognized a person in need. 

Nana, Tsuna’s mother, offered the guest room for Noctis to stay in as long as he needed. Tsuna might not have said anything, but he didn’t need to. Noctis couldn’t say no to those large doe-eyes. Gladio would say that he was being dumb. He didn’t know anything about these people. He didn’t know why there were people who were trying to attack Tsuna.

_Your bleeding heart is gonna get you killed, Princess. This is an unnecessary danger. You do this to make my job harder, huh?_

Noctis ignored his friend’s voice circling in his head. Why was Gladio’s voice as his conscience so chatty? Ignis got to the point quickly. Whatever. It didn’t matter, and it wouldn’t help him now. Not when he accepted the offer. 

There was a knock at the bedroom door. Noctis immediately went over and opened it. He was greeted with a fluff of brown hair. “Um, I figured you’d want a change of clothes,” Tsuna told him. “They might be a little small on you, but,” he shrugged, finally looking up at the Prince. 

The brunette handed over the small pile of clothes, and on the top there was a small set of toiletries, too. “Thanks, Tsuna,” he sighed. Now it was Noctis’ turn to shift uncomfortably. “Hey, uh, do you...do you mind if I ask some questions?” Iggy would be proud of his tact, he thought plainly. Tsuna cocked his head to the side, but then shrugged. Noctis took this as a good thing. He stepped back into the bedroom, and left the door open, hoping that Tsuna followed. 

Thankfully, Noctis found that his social skills weren’t as awful as they could be, and Tsuna stepped in behind him. He settled carefully on the pristinely made bed. “What did you want to ask, Noct?” His voice was soft, and it was easy to see how unsure of himself the teen was.

Questions flooded Noctis’ mind, and suddenly he couldn’t decide on what to ask first. Where was he? Did the name Noctis Lucis Caelum mean anything? Were there still daemons? Did Tsuna know anything about Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia, or Prompto Argentum? 

So, of course, the question that was flying out of his mouth had nothing to do with the things he probably _needed_ to know. “Were you hurt earlier?” 

The question seemed to startle Tsuna as much as it had Noctis. Tsuna cleared his throat, looking down at the duvet cover. “No worse than usual,” he shrugged. 

“You get hurt a lot?”

“I guess. It’s not that bad. Don’t worry about it.”

“Tsuna, Dumber had a knife.”

“Dumber?” 

Noctis cracked a small smile, trying to ease the growing tension. “The one who didn’t attack back was Dumb, and the one with the knife was Dumber. The guy didn’t know how to use a knife properly, and he underestimated his opponent.” The last words felt strange on his tongue, and he realized it was because Iggy had said the same thing in the past. 

Tsuna stayed quiet, much to Noctis’ dismay. He was never good at comforting people. That was Prompto’s thing. Gladio was great at playing oblivious to the situation, and Iggy was a master at subtly changing the subject. At least Tsuna hadn’t left the room yet. Finally, the brunette spoke. “...do you know how to properly use a knife, Noct?” 

Unable to lie, Noctis swallowed, then nodded. 

“Can you teach me?”

Well. Noctis certainly wasn’t expecting that. He stared for a bit, appraisingly. The kid didn’t look like he had any muscle. Nothing that screamed that he would be able to hold a greatsword without crumpling under its weight. He didn’t seem like he had the kind of poise or grace that a polearm might need, or even a regular sword. There was nothing special about the kid, and yet...

“Yeah, Tsuna,” he agreed finally, licking his lips. “I’ll teach you.”

A voice that sounded like Prompto’s rang in his mind. It was small, insecure, and it made him want to cry.

_Are you replacing me already, Noct?_

* * *

Over the next few days, Noctis learned a lot. 

He was in Japan. Namimori, specifically. This planet was called Earth, not Eos. Religion was as weird as it usually was. The local currency is the yen. The year is 2019. Tsuna has never heard of Noctis Lucis Caelum, or anyone of the Lucis Caelum line. 

Tsuna was fourteen. He attended Namimori Middle School. His grades were absolutely abysmal, no matter how much he studied, so he had stopped doing so. He didn’t have friends. He lived only with his mother. He was very clumsy. When he was four, he was visited by his dad and his dad’s boss and hasn’t felt warm since.

The brunette was incredibly observant. He was compassionate and kind and honest. He didn’t pry often, and if he did, he only did so until Noctis told him to stop. There was something in Tsuna that drew Noctis to him. The Prince wondered if this world had magic, because if it did, then his magic was recognizing Tsuna’s.

Tsuna learned, too, but only what Noctis wanted to share. Noctis explained that his full name was Noctis Lucis Caelum. The Prince divulged that he wasn’t _from_ there. Tsuna had asked about what he did in the fight, and Noctis explained warping, and his magic, and...and the Crystal, too.

He hadn’t realized he had been crying until Tsuna used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on his cheeks. “You’ve been through so much...” the brunette murmured softly. His voice took on an odd tone. As if he knew more than he should, or was seeing something deeper. Luna would do the same whenever her gift would show her something.

“Are there Oracles here?” Noctis asked, ignoring Tsuna’s comment.

Tsuna cocked his head to the side before shaking his head. Noctis watched him frown. “No, only fortune tellers in stories.” 

“Oh. Okay.”

Tsuna didn’t push. He simply wiped away the tears that refused to stop, and offered a small smile once they did. “I’m sorry, Noct,” he murmured, “I wish I could help.” 

Noctis didn’t say anything, but the wry smile was enough to let Tsuna know that he felt the same.

* * *

Two weeks later, and Noctis was a permanent resident in the Sawada house. Nana seemed delighted to have him around. 

“He’s happier now,” the woman hummed as she bustled about the kitchen, cubing the chicken that would be used for dinner later. He didn’t have the heart to argue about the vegetables that she had set aside to prep after. He could push them to the side of his plate later. Nana never said anything about it. “Ever since you showed up, Tsu has been livelier. He’s never had such a close friend before!” 

Noctis had to excuse himself, and he rushed to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection, glaring at himself. Tsuna might be happy to have him around, but Noctis...Noctis was miserable. He was glad to have Tsuna around, yes. He was incredibly thankful that he was given a roof over his head, food in his stomach, and clothes to wear. Truly, he was.

It didn’t stop him from missing his friends. It didn’t stop him from worrying about them. Are they looking for a way to bring him home? He hoped they stayed together; they’re stronger that way. 

Is Prompto okay? He knows that Noctis would always find him, right? It didn’t matter where he was from, he was still the same Prompto. 

Is Iggy doing better? Did his eyes heal? He doubts it, but he could always hope. Even if it was hard to come by in recent times, Noctis could only wish that his advisor was doing fine. After everything...Ignis deserved it.

Is Gladio being safe? He knows how headstrong his Shield could get. The man would likely throw himself into hunts without regards to his safety. Anything to get his mind off Noctis. 

Tsuna found him later. His legs were drawn up to his chest, and his cheek was resting on his knees. At some point, he had fallen asleep. He watched with a bleary gaze as Tsuna took note of the tear tracks that were no doubt on his face, and Noctis rubbed at his clogged nose.

The brunette had helped him up, and Noctis allowed himself to be guided upstairs to where the bedrooms were. Just as he was about to turn into what had become his room, Tsuna tugged him along a bit further. He pulled Noctis into his room. The Prince felt a dry laugh leave his lips when he noticed that Tsuna’s room was just as messy as his own, back in his apartment. He allowed himself to be pushed onto the carpet. He looked up at Tsuna as the teen puttered around his bedroom. Even though Noctis knew he was six years older than Tsuna, sometimes he felt like he was the same age. Other times, he felt older. There were times, too, where Noctis felt like Tsuna was much older. Though those times were rare, he noticed that the brunette would say something or act a certain way that made Noctis wonder if it was because Tsuna was an Oracle. Like Luna.

Tsuna made a happy noise, and pulled out...a large brick. Wait, no, not a brick. It was...a game console. Noctis’ heart leapt into his throat. He mentioned that he enjoyed video games to Tsuna. It was off-handedly and he didn’t think too much on it.

“I, uh, I know it’s not what you’re probably used to, and I know this is an older version, but I just thought...I thought that maybe something even vaguely familiar would help.” The teen explained, moving to hook up the gaming system to the television he had in the corner. Once he had finished, he grabbed two controllers, and handed one to Noctis. 

It was first person shooter game. The enemies were poorly animated zombies. Noctis glanced at Tsuna, who was oddly quiet and entirely focused on not dying during gameplay. The Prince relaxed a bit, allowing himself to get lost in the moment. It almost felt normal. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Tsuna asked softly. Noctis whipped his head to the side, staring at the brunette with his full attention now. He could have sworn that there was a faint orange glow to Tsuna’s brown eyes. The teen was blushing, and he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Noctis stared for a few more moments, opening his mouth, only to close it. It happened a few times until he finally made his decision. 

“I miss my friends,” he started. He paused, trying to find the right words. His brow furrowed, but then he sighed. “I think they would like you.” Then, the floodgates opened, and for once in his life, Noctis didn’t care that someone was going to see him at his most vulnerable. He didn’t care that he was dumping his burdens on some random kid with a golden heart.

So, he talked. He talked about Prompto, and Iggy, and Gladio. He talked about how he messed up the first time Prompto talked to him, and how he pretended that he didn’t know the other for years after it seemed like Prompto didn’t want to approach him anymore. He talked about how glad he was that Prompto wormed his way into his life during high school. How much Prompto loved photography and chocobos. He talked about how he pushed his best friend off a train.

Noctis talked about Ignis. He talked about a young boy who was shouldered with too much responsibility. He talked about how he knew he was a brat, and yet Iggy was always there to help him fix things when he messed up. He talked about how his advisor was much smarter than any of them, and would run circles around the older council members with ease. How Iggy devoted his life to serve Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, the crown prince and heir to the throne of Lucis. He talked about how Iggy lost his sight, and it was because of him.

He also talked about Gladiolus. How much of a complete sap and hopeless romantic the guy the size of behemoth could be. He talked about how short-tempered Gladio could be, but also how much of a charmer he was. Gladio also devoted his life to Noctis, becoming his Shield. A bodyguard, in simpler terms. All the times that Gladio had kept him safe and whole, and not to mention all the times he had slammed Noctis onto the training mats. 

He mentioned Iris and Claurus, and Cid, and Cor. He mentioned Cindy and Aranea and Nyx. 

He talked about Luna and his dad.

Noctis didn’t stop until his throat was hoarse, and Tsuna never stopped him; never interrupted. The brunette had paused the game and turned to face Noctis, giving the Prince his entire attention. The television had dimmed, and the console was in sleep mode, long forgotten by the time Noctis was finished. 

“I’m supposed to save the world, Tsuna.” He didn’t mention the how or the why. He didn’t know the when, so he couldn’t say that, either. 

The brunette didn’t say anything, still. Noctis realized, belatedly, that his hands were trembling. He clenched them into fists, and ignored the Ring of the Lucii on his finger. He closed his eyes, about to apologize for the information dump, but found himself being pulled forward into a hug. It was awkward. Noctis assumed it was partly because Tsuna had never hugged a friend before, and partly due to the fact that Noctis wasn’t expecting it. He had only ever hugged Prompto. 

Hesitantly, Noctis’ arms rose and they wrapped around the smaller. He felt them _both_ relax into the embrace. Tsuna’s whispered assurances that everything would be okay were as empty as Noctis felt, but he latched onto the words, desperate for some hope.

* * *

That weekend found Noctis in Tsuna’s backyard. He had been idle for much too long and he needed to keep up with his training. He might not have anyone to spar with at the moment, but perhaps in time, he would. That is, if Tsuna still wanted to learn. 

Noctis never liked early morning training, and since Gladio and Iggy weren’t there to pester him about waking early, he began his training around lunchtime. He warmed up, stretching leisurely, and then began jogging around the block. Once he figured he had run enough, he was in the backyard, staring at the tree in the corner. He needed to continue practicing warping.

Taking a deep breath, Noctis stared up at the top branch. He closed his eyes and _pulled_ on his magic. 

Warping always felt weird, but it was just as equally exhilarating. He made it to the top of the tree without issue, and swung his legs up so that he could sit on the branch instead of hang. His back was against the trunk, and he smiled lightly to himself. 

Ever since the talk with Tsuna, he had felt...lighter. Not as weighed down. He misses his friends, yes, but...

He can’t help but feel like he’s been given a second chance here.

There were no daemons. No throne to ascend. No Ardyn or ancient prophecy. He wasn’t a Prince, and there were no expectations put on him by anyone. He could just be Noct, Tsuna’s new friend. It was something he could appreciate, even if it’s not what he’s supposed to have.

He would still train, still prepare himself since he could practically _feel_ the grains of sand sliding through the opening of the hourglass. He was here on borrowed time, but he would make the most of it. While he feels bad for having latched onto Tsuna, he can’t deny the fact that Tsuna had just as quickly latched onto him. 

They were two desperate souls, searching for a light in their Long Night. They happened to find it in each other. He must have been around Gladio’s books for too long if he’s thinking that poetically. Despite the fact that he felt it unfair to Tsuna, Noctis couldn’t help the fact that he would unconsciously compare the brunette his three closest friends. Never in a bad way, though. 

Tsuna’s smiles were bright, and his nervous babbling reminded him of Prompto. Despite his clumsiness and poor academic standing, Tsuna was incredibly sharp, and his eyes surveyed his surroundings in the same way that Ignis’ had. Tsuna would laugh, loud and carefree, and would tease Noctis at times, and the Prince would be reminded of Gladio. 

He’d also see the way that Tsuna would falter and cover up the dimmed smile on a bad day in the same way Prompto would. How tense his shoulders got when he was stressed, and how he would retreat into himself like Ignis. When Tsuna got angry, it was with a fire in his eyes like Gladio. 

The anger wouldn’t last long, though, and was gone almost as soon as it was lit. It made Noctis wonder how Tsuna calmed down so quickly. He asked the one time he saw it. Tsuna had told him that he wants to stay angry, but he just...didn’t have the will to, it felt like. Noctis nodded, not quite understanding, but showing that he cared and had listened. 

Noctis rubbed a hand against his cheek. He missed his friends, but he wasn’t going to sit around and mope. He would keep moving forward. He’d see his friends again. The only thing he needed to do was make sure he didn’t get too invested in Tsuna, and that he stayed away from others. 

“Noct?” A voice called for him, “where’d you go? I saw you doing stuff, and I came to watch! Um, I was hoping you’d still teach me...”

The Prince grinned, and he warped down, landing in front of Tsuna who jumped away with a shriek. “Yeah, dude, let’s do it.”

He refused to acknowledge the fact that he was entirely invested in his new friend, and would do anything to stand by his side and keep him safe.

* * *

Noctis _hated_ Reborn the minute the baby knocked on the door. Reborn was as suspicious as Noctis had been when he was walking around in his Prince’s Fatigues. Sometimes he would wear the jacket, or the shirt, but he was almost always wearing the red soled boots. 

The Prince stared at the baby on the front porch. Something felt... _off_. He didn’t like it. Not one bit. Over the short few months that Noctis had stayed with the Sawada family, he had become incredibly protective over them. In particular, he had become as protective and as much of a mother hen as Ignis was. Or, well, as much like Ignis as he could be while still being himself.

“Ciaossu, I am Reborn. I know I sent a flyer in the mail regarding a home tutor... I am looking for the Sawada household. If you would be so kind to direct me.” The baby spoke, tipping his fedora in greeting. The action made Noctis’ hackles raise as it reminded him too much of Ardyn and his flair for the dramatic. 

Noctis grit his teeth, and tried to force a pleasant smile on his face. “Sorry, they moved.” He made to shut the door, but a briefcase was suddenly used as a stopped. He stopped himself from reaching into his pocket and grabbing the very sharp, yet very pretty knife he always kept on him. It wasn’t anything like his swords or daggers, but he could only carry so much on him without being able to use the armiger. 

“Perhaps,” the baby called out, clearing his throat. “You can explain to me why a stranger is opening the door of the Sawada house.” There was the tell-tale click of a gun’s safety being turned off, and Noctis suddenly found himself cursing the fact that he had a measly fucking _butterfly knife_ on him as a weapon. 

He growled, “oh, by the _Six_ ,” he grumbled. He silently sent up a prayer to the Astrals, begging for the ability to use the weapons he had so painstakingly acquired. He had almost _died_ again and again over those stupid things! 

Just as the door was flung open - the baby was stronger than he looked, and Noctis stumbled back, there was the familiar _thwip_ of magic as it cut into the air. 

He was holding a sword. 

“Oh, thank the fucking gods.” Literally, and he should probably let them know he was appreciative. He looked up at the ceiling, “thank you!” It was difficult to dodge bullets, but not impossible. He had his warps and he could phase. He would make sure that nothing happened to Tsuna or Nana. When Reborn had pushed his way inside the house, his gun was raised, aimed directly for Noctis’ head. 

The baby pulled the trigger, and Noctis phased to the left, watching as the bullet continued straight past where he _had_ been standing. There was another click, and Noctis was moving, avoiding the danger, before he could realize it. He was suddenly in the baby’s space, his sword kissing the other’s neck. “Yield,” he commanded. 

Reborn lowered his gun. “It seems we have a lot to talk about.”

“No, you’re leaving.” Noctis stated, keeping his sword in his hand. 

There was the sound of someone running from upstairs. “Noct?!” Tsuna called out to him. “Noct, is everything alright?” The brunette had come rushing down the stairs, his own sharp knife brandished - expertly, he might add - at the enemy. Once they started training, Noctis realized that Tsuna was a quick study, and absorbed the information eagerly. “Who’s this?” He asked, gaze trained on the other. Noctis could feel his chest grow warm at the thought of fighting alongside Tsuna. The same way he felt when he realized that he could add Prompto to his retinue after he graduated Crownsguard training. 

Noctis watched as Reborn’s gaze flicked between him, while he was still holding his sword, prepared for another attack, and a calculating Tsuna who was holding a rather large knife and looking pretty confident while doing so. The Prince smiled, and it was all sharp edges. 

Reborn lowered his fedora, and Noctis fought the urge to reach for a fire spell to burn the dumb hat. “I believe there’s been a...misunderstanding.” Reborn sighed. The baby straightened. “Your father sent me, Tsunayoshi.”

Tsuna faltered, but only for a moment. Noctis couldn’t blame him. He knew that Tsuna’s father was a sore subject. “What?” He asked finally, “what does he want after all this time?” There was a bitterness that coated Tsuna’s words, and Noctis watched as Reborn’s brain worked, trying to find a way to use Tsuna’s emotions against him.

“He believes you to be the best candidate to fill a position in the family business.” Reborn finally settled on. Noctis narrowed his eyes, very obviously showing his distrust. Iggy would scold him about subtleties if he was there. 

“Tell Iemitsu he can’t have him.” Noctis ground out after a tense moment of silence. Tsuna moved behind Noctis, immediately understanding that the Prince wanted him to be guarded. 

Reborn looked at him, surprise coloring his features. “Pardon?”

Tsuna finally spoke up. “Yeah, what Noct said.”

“I don’t think you understand,” the child began seriously. “You are going to be Vongola Decimo, and I am here to train you for it.” 

Noctis snorted. Train Tsuna? He’s already been doing that. “Sorry, called dibs a while back. You snooze, you lose.” Because Iemitsu and...whoever was in this ‘family business’ had obviously been sleeping on Tsuna. When they first started, Tsuna could barely run over a flat surface without tripping over nothing. Now, though? Now, Tsuna was quick and agile, dodging a lot of Noctis’ blows and practically _dancing_ while they sparred. It filled Noctis to the brim with affection. Tsuna’s fighting style reminded him of Iggy’s. Especially since Tsuna had become so fond of knives. 

Now that he had access to the armiger and his weapon cache, Noctis was _definitely_ going to up their training regimen. He was actually _excited_ for that.

“Whatever Von-what is, it doesn’t matter,” Noctis continued. “So, go away, kid. He’s not being anything he doesn’t want to be.” The baby was once more looking at him in surprise. “What?” He snapped, feeling self-conscious.

“You aren’t...mafia?” Reborn asked slowly, as if Noctis couldn’t understand him. 

The Prince could feel Tsuna stiffen behind him at the word, but Noctis was still confused. “No?” He asked, “I don’t understand why I would be?” He might not _like_ it, but he was the crown prince and he felt a bit insulted at being grouped together with the shady underground.

Reborn hummed. “No matter. It will make getting rid of you easier. No Family connections.” The baby murmured, mainly to himself. “Tsunayoshi, I am going to mold you into a perfect mafia boss.” 

Noctis really, _really_ thought that they were past the shrieks Tsuna let out, but as one was released right into his ear, the Prince had to wince. “I’m not going to be a mafia boss!”

“I’m afraid that’s non-negotiable, Useless Tsuna.” Reborn mocked the teen, using the Six damned nickname that Tsuna’s bullies used. 

Noctis reached into his magic; into the weapons storage and swapped his normal sword for a great sword, pointing the large and heavy blade at the baby. He hoped he looked as intimidating as Gladio did when he was subtly threatening a foe. “Watch your words, kid. I’m not above hurting you.” 

“Impressive Mist constructs,” Reborn remarked casually. Noctis definitely didn’t understand _that_ , but he did understand that he didn’t _like it_. There was nothing 'constructed' about the very sharp, very real blades that Noctis could wield!

“Dude, I will pick you up by your dumb sideburns and yeet you into the street.” 

Reborn raised an eyebrow at him, and Noctis felt his fingers twitch. “I’d like to see you try.”

That’s the beginning of the now almost constant destruction of the Sawada house.

If Noctis is _incredibly_ smug the next couple of days and Reborn was nowhere to be found, then Tsuna wasn’t going to say anything.

* * *

It was annoying how persistent the hitman was. 

Hitman. Learning about _that_ was a bit of a ride. World’s Greatest Hitman was in the body of an infant. The Astrals were really fucked sometimes, Noctis decided. Reborn kept dropping in on Tsuna whenever Noctis wasn’t around. Namely, at school. Tsuna had bemoaned over the fact that since he was at school, he couldn’t carry a blade on his person. If Hibari ever found out that he had a weapon on school grounds, he’d be bitten to death.

Noctis found that saying...extremely strange. Was this Hibari person a daemon in disguise? When he asked Tsuna, he was given the answer in the form of a shrug. Apparently the teen is called the “Demon Prefect of Namimori.” Noctis resolved himself from staying far away. He didn’t want to deal with any daemons right now. He’s had enough of them for three entire lifetimes.

Daemons. He hopes that his friends were alright. If the Long Night had stayed permanently, then the daemons would be lurking around every corner. It made Noctis’ uneasy. He wasn’t there to help. He wasn’t there to protect his friends. 

It hadn’t gotten any easier, if Noctis was being honest. He would always catch himself being reminded of any one of them, and he would feel the need to sit down. Or hide. Take a nap, too, if he could. It was easy to get lost in his thoughts while Tsuna was at school. He missed the constant chatter from Prompto, and the easy banter between the four of them. He _wanted_ to hear Gladio yell at him for being lazy, and wasn’t _that_ something. Gods, he wanted Iggy’s cooking. Finely chopped vegetables and all. What he wouldn’t give for some Garula steak. 

Noctis sighed to himself. Loudly. Glancing at the time, Noctis decided that maybe he’d go wait for Tsuna at the school’s gate. Yeah, he would do that. So, he pushed himself off Tsuna’s bed - he spent more time in the brunette’s bedroom than he did in his own room. He didn’t like being alone if he could avoid it. He had spent so much time around his friends and they had been together through so much, it had just become instinctual.

Having someone around also ran off any nightmares that loomed over him the moment the sun left the sky. Tsuna was rather patient with him, and he was thankful for it.

Soon enough, Noctis found himself standing across from Namimori Middle School, He leaned against a tree, trying to appear casual, and failing miserably at it. Tsuna had taken him shopping for clothes after the first few days he had stayed, and then again once Noctis decided that he was going to stay. He stuck to the colors he was most familiar with - blacks, greys, and other dark shades. However, Tsuna had persuaded him to add some orange to his color scheme. When Noctis asked why, in his bratty tone that hadn’t made an appearance until then, Tsuna shyly and nervously offered that it was his favorite color, following it immediately with a rushed apology for assuming and pressuring Noctis. 

Feeling like a bit of an ass, Noctis grabbed the nearest orange item. It was a handkerchief in bright orange, not quite neon, but close enough. When he noticed what the item was, he felt a lump in his throat. Prompto had - _has_ one in black that he tied around his bicep. Tsuna watched him, eyes flickering between the handkerchief and Noctis’s face. The Prince didn’t even need to say anything, but Tsuna had gently taken the item out of his hands and placed it back on the shelf. Then, he tugged the still overwhelmed Prince to another area, and picked up wide band, examining the price for a brief moment before nodding once. 

Now, as Noctis waited for the brunette to get out of school, he fiddled with the orange band that he had realized, later on, was a bracelet. Dyed leather, he was pretty sure. He wore it on the wrist he didn’t have covered by his one glove when he decided to wear it. 

The Prince gave a small, bitter laugh. Was this how Iggy felt when he always waited for Noctis after school? He made himself stand a bit straighter, rolling his shoulders and stiffening his back. “Your Highness,” he tried his best to mimic Ignis’ ridiculous Tenebrean accent. “Vegetables are high in nutritional value. They are important for your health.” He mocked. It hurt to think about them, as usual, but it...he wasn’t going to start crying again. These were good memories. Gods, he missed them.

The end of the day bell rang, and Noctis pushed himself off the tree to scan the now swarming groups of teenagers as they exited the school. He didn’t see the familiar fluff of brown hair, and he suddenly began to worry. 

Reborn had been pestering Tsuna more often, he remembered the brunette mentioning. “Shit,” he muttered, stalking towards the school’s courtyard, ears perked for any sort of indication of where Tsuna could be. He called out for his friend, frown on his face as he summoned a pair of ornate and deadly daggers. “Tsuna?” He called out. 

Logically, Noctis knew that the daggers were probably overkill. There weren’t any daemons in this world as far as he or Tsuna could tell, and any human that could be an issue could easily be dealt with a weapon not so...ostentatious, but Noctis was nothing if not conspicuous. He was a Prince, and so of course he had to have a flair for the dramatic. He twirled the daggers idly, peering around a corner and preparing himself for a warp if needed. 

There was a hissing he hadn’t heard earlier. It wasn’t the sound of a fire spell, he’s sure, and it certainly wasn’t from any weapon he’s heard while on his journey, but he smelled smoke. He looked around, spotting a panicking Tsuna who was clutching his backpack tightly. Reborn was a couple feet away, looking unperturbed as...sticks of something lay at Tsuna’s feet. That was the source of the hissing. There was another figure standing off to the side, a cigarette dangling out of his mouth and a cocky smirk on his face. 

Reborn pulled a gun and Noctis felt his mind go blank. 

They were going to kill Tsuna. 

They were going to kill _his_ friend!

White-hot fury engulfed him. He warped across the area, daggers outstretched. There were words being said, but he couldn’t hear them. His first target was Reborn, since he assumed the hitman to be the bigger threat, but he wasn’t sure. He didn’t care. There was a gunshot, and Noctis snarled viciously as Reborn slipped away from his attack. 

“ _Save Noctis with my Dying Will!_ ” A voice cried out, and Noctis snapped his head in the direction it came from. There Tsuna stood, a bright orange flame on his forehead, clad in only his boxers, quickly rushing around to stop the hissing on the ground. 

He kept his weapons poised, ready to defend as he made his way towards Tsuna, eyes wide with fear. “Tsuna?” He asked, and would deny that his voice cracked. Once Tsuna had finished with the last stick, Noctis watched as the brunette stood and the flame flickered out of existence. “Are you...are you okay?” 

Tsuna swayed on his feet, and took a few stumbling steps towards Noctis, who willed the daggers away in order to catch his friend. “Six,” he breathed in relief. “I thought - I thought I lost you, too.” Tsuna weakly patted at his arm in comfort.

“I don’t have clothes on.” Tsuna stated bluntly, a bit of hysteria on the edge of his voice.

Noctis winced. “You don’t.”

“I had a flame on my forehead.”

“You did.”

“Reborn shot me.”

Noctis tensed, having already assumed as much. “Do you want daggers, a sword, or a polearm?” He asked his friend. Hell, he’d even grab Tsuna a great sword if the brunette decided he wanted to cleave the baby hitman in half. “Or I do it, and you tell me what to use.” 

Tsuna shook his head, and when Noctis locked gazes with the brunette, he noticed that far away look in those brown eyes. Shit. That was what he called the Oracle Look. “I don’t like it,” Noctis finally stated. 

Tsuna shrugged, cracked a smile and opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off. “I’m in your debt, Decimo! I will be proud to serve under you!”

Noctis whirled to face the teen who had dropped his cigarette, stomping it out, and then bowed lowly. He sneered, showing his very obvious disdain. “He doesn’t want to be Decimo,” Noctis snapped, “and he doesn’t need anyone _serving under him_.” That last part had struck a nerve. An Ignis nerve. Tsuna didn’t want people serving under him; he would become incredibly uncomfortable. What Tsuna needed was friends. Noctis knew this because that’s what _he_ needed at that age. He had been so angry when Iggy had proclaimed that it was his duty to be with Noctis as his Royal Advisor. The Prince had thrown a tantrum, and he still believes he was right in doing so. 

_"I don’t want an_ advisor _, Iggy! I want my friend!”_

He was Tsuna’s friend. Tsuna was _his_ friend, too. Noctis knew he wasn’t the best at sharing, and he certainly wasn’t going to start now when Tsuna was the only thing keeping him together most days.

“He’s going to be Vongola Decimo whether he likes it or not. Whether _you_ like it or not. It’s his destiny.” Reborn supplied.

Noctis snorted, “yeah, well, _fuck_ destiny. I don’t know her. I don’t wanna be introduced, either.”

* * *

Iggy, Prompto, _and_ Gladio would often compare Noctis to a cat. He slept whenever he felt like it. He took up as much space as he could, only to end up curled into a tight ball. Prompto would tease him and say that he purred, which would cause Gladio would snort, but not disagree. 

They also mentioned that he was _extremely_ petty at times, and incredibly temperamental, and had a bit of a possessive streak.

As much as he denied it, Noctis knew that they had a point.

So, as he sat on Tsuna’s bed, glaring at both the hitman and the silver haired teen who sat on the floor with Tsuna, Noctis felt his blood boil. This was his space. Where he felt safe, and he didn’t want to share that. He didn’t want to share Tsuna. 

He was pretty sure that Tsuna didn’t even _like_ the over eager puppy-dog that was Hayato Gokudera. Tsuna seemed more like a cat person. Tsuna seemed more like a Noctis-person than a Gokudera-person. He hated how he felt - jealous and scared - because some new guy showed up and vowed to be Tsuna’s ‘Right Hand Man.’

Noctis had to remind himself that even though that wouldn’t happen because Tsuna didn’t want to be mafia, he still couldn’t just...get rid of Gokudera. Noctis was still a Prince, and he knew that he’d disappoint Prompto if he hurt someone that badly just because he was annoyed. Iggy would also say that it was unbecoming of a Prince to stoop to such levels. Then, in the dry, sarcastic tone that told everyone he was joking, he’d offer to call up Gladio. 

Thinking about his friends was becoming a little easier, he noticed. Their voices that circled in his head weren’t as accusatory as they were in the beginning. Instead, they were becoming soothing. They reminded him that they’d see each other again. It was only a matter of time. 

Iggy no longer told him that he had to fulfill his role as the True King. 

Gladio didn’t harp on him for not training or taking things seriously.

Prompto’s voice didn’t circle in his mind, asking if he was being replaced. 

Noctis was able to meet some of his fears and lay them to rest. He told himself that just because Prompto was his best friend, that didn’t automatically mean he couldn’t be friends with Tsuna. People can have other friends without it being an issue. The days passed smoother. 

He still didn’t like Hayato Gokudera. 

If he knocked over the guy’s opened bottle of water when bumping into the table while passing by, well, then, no one could prove he did it on purpose.

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto made Noctis’ skin crawl. In a different way that Reborn had made him feel, though. Yamamoto was so absolutely _fake_ that it made him wonder if they guy ever stopped to feel his own emotions. Probably not. 

It reminded Noctis of the hoity-toity rich people that lived in the citadel and that he had to play nice with. He didn’t like the reminder, since then it made him think of Ignis and Gladio, charming the guests and doing it all even though Noctis knew that Gladio couldn’t wait to leave as much as Noctis did. 

He was useful, though, Noctis had to admit. He often broke the tense air and offered a joke to keep things going. He was tall and loud, and despite being so absolutely fake towards others, looked at Tsuna with kind and genuine eyes.

Noctis would learn that Tsuna had saved him; stopped him from taking his own life. 

With that information, Noctis would find himself looking at Yamamoto and noticing a bit more of Prompto in the guy than he’d care to admit. Noctis found himself gravitating towards the baseball star, and once he heard that Yamamoto was going to take up the sword, Noctis offered to teach him what he knew, as well. It was met with a genuine smile, small and grateful.

Takeshi Yamamoto was a good friend for Tsuna, and Noctis didn’t not like him.

* * *

“What kind of name is Mukuro Rokudo?” Noctis scoffed, lying on his stomach on Tsuna’s bed. His fingers flew over the phone screen as he played some strategy game. It wasn’t Kings Knight, but it was similar enough that Noctis could play it. Sometimes he and Tsuna would play on the console, but more often than not, Tsuna was busy with school work. Nana had bought him a phone and added him to their phone plan about a month into his stay. 

Gokudera snorted, “what kind of name is Noctis Lucis Caelum?” 

Noctis felt his hackles raise as he leveled Gokudera with a sour look. “The name of a king,” he snapped. His sour look turned into a glare as Gokudera laughed at him. 

“As if. Look, dude. We’re all running away from something. I don’t care what it is, but at least make your story believable.” The bomber explained, looking off to the side. “Some sort of king you would be if you ran away from you _kingdom_ ,” he teen mocked. 

That hurt. It pierced Noctis’ heart in a way that hadn’t in a while. Gokudera was right, of course. What kind of king was he if he wasn’t there to help his people? His friends? 

No. He wouldn’t think about it like that. He was here to get stronger. He knew he would have to return at some point, to defeat Ardyn and end the Long Night. It was all part of the gods’ plans for him.

Noctis licked at his lips, turning to Tsuna. “Been a while since I’ve gone on a hunt,” he sighed, stretching his arms over his head. “Would be nice to do one again,” even if he wasn’t with his friends. “When do we leave?” 

“Tsuna and the others will leave in an hour. _You_ will remain here.” Reborn told him blankly.

Noctis laughed, shaking his head. “Oh? Bet.”

* * *

It was odd, Noctis decided, watching his friend light up in orange flames. 

He and Tsuna had managed to make it all the way to where the true Mukuro Rokudo was staying and he had yawned in boredom as the convict tried to trick Tsuna once more. Noctis had turned to Reborn, asking if this was a kill mission, or just a capture.

It was loud enough to startle Rokudo and cause him to break character. “Excuse me?” He asked, eyebrow raised.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it, continue the villain monologue. Not like I haven’t had enough of those in my life...” the Prince muttered, idly twirling the sword he had summoned. Reborn had asked him how he did that, and he replied with ‘magic.’ It was incredibly satisfying to tell the truth and yet still see Reborn’s eye twitch in annoyance.

So, he waited off on the side. Reborn had told him that this was something that Tsuna needed to do. Alone. As much as Noctis hated that, he also knew that Tsuna was incredibly capable. Even if Tsuna couldn’t summon weapons in the blink of an eye like Noctis, it didn’t mean that the Prince hadn’t armed the brunette beforehand. 

He was thrilled when Tsuna accepted the ornate daggers he offered, and even happier when the brunette pulled him into an awkward hug and called him brother. 

As Noctis watched Tsuna slice into Mukuro’s skin, careful hits that would weaken but not kill, he felt pride well in his chest. When offered useless mittens by Reborn, Tsuna didn’t even look at them, and somehow, managed to channel those bright orange flames into the daggers. When Mukuro fell, taken away by Vendice, Noctis stared at the ghosts for a bit longer than he should have. 

They turned to him, and stared back. “You are not where you belong,” the raspy and echoing voice called out. 

Noctis looked to them, and shook his head. “I am not,” he agreed, “but until I am sent back, I will remain by Tsuna’s side.” They nodded, accepting the information. He paused, then decided to test his luck, even though everyone was already looking at him like he was insane. “Your magic,” he began, “it’s...twisted. It feels like...like the Starscourge. Like Ardyn. Who were you?” He asked the last part, mainly to himself. The Vindice regarded him warily, now, he realized, but didn’t answer. Instead, they turned and continued on their way.

* * *

Gokudera, Noctis realized after hearing of the group’s first encounter with the Varia, is Tsuna’s Shield. Noctis didn’t have to like it, but he had to realize that he didn’t get a choice in the matter. Tsuna had become friends with Gokudera, and Noctis wasn’t about to police who the brunette could call a friend and who he couldn’t.

So, when he decided to tag along with Tsuna to the hospital to visit the silver haired bomber, he didn’t make any snide remarks. Instead, he stayed silent until Tsuna said he needed to use the bathroom and left the room.

“Thank you for keeping him safe,” Noctis murmured, closing his eyes. He told himself that when he saw Gladio again, he would make sure his Shield knew how grateful he was to have him. After all, Noctis could have been dead much earlier.

* * *

The Varia was run by a child. Not physically, perhaps, but mentally? Absolutely. Who holds a _death match_ over stupid _jewlery_ when Tsuna so desperately wants to get rid of his ring?

Noctis could relate.

He didn’t understand mafia politics. They were dumb. He barely understood royal politics, but at least he had Iggy to guide him; he had a good teacher. Reborn was not. 

If Xanxus had been encased in ice for so long, then who was letting him make decisions? The guy had attempted a coup, and yet he was still here, fighting for the right to be boss? Noctis is surprised that he was still breathing, if he was honest. If that were to ever happen in Lucis, well, it’s likely that the threat would be erased from history.

So, death match. Noctis has been training more often with Tsuna, using more of his own skill to help harden the other once the brunette asked him to do so. They started practicing with Tsuna’s X-Gloves, too, once they realized how they worked. Noctis was glad that Tsuna had a way to keep up with his warps, now, too.

(“Why do you want to go through with this?” Noctis had asked him. 

Tsuna looked at him, the Oracle Look taking over his face. “The same reasons you do,” the brunette responded, voice light and airy. 

The Prince swallowed, and didn’t comment any further. Tsuna wanted to do it so he could keep his friends safe. He understands.)

Noctis had volunteered in place of Lambo. He was not going to allow a child younger than _Talcott_ to fight against a full-grown man who had no qualms about killing a child. Reborn and the Cervello tried to tell him no, but Noctis could feel the power rolling off him, and he’s almost certain that his eyes were glowing. Startled, they acquiesced, and Noctis took great pleasure in cutting down the guy the size of Gladio. He didn’t even care about the electricity - it was easy enough to work around. Not to mention he had plenty of weapons at his disposal. Including firearms, even if he didn’t use them as much.

They had the Lightning Ring, now, and Noctis passed it to Tsuna, who was looking at him with such gratitude that the Prince had to look away.

When the final battle happened, and Noctis found himself immobilized, he thought about the Status Effects he’s suffered in the past. He closed his eyes, knowing that he wouldn’t die. There was too much riding on him for him to simply perish. When he heard Tsuna roar in rage, he felt himself smile, waiting for his friend - his _brother_ to rescue them.

* * *

The whole Future But Not Future was strange and Noctis would really like to never do something like that again. Ever. He wasn’t _there_ in ten years, and that...he didn’t like that. It gave him an idea of when he would have to go back to Eos, at least. 

He felt the grains of sand slipping through the hourglass, and it reminded him that this was truly all borrowed time. He wanted to be happy that he would see his friends again. He missed them dearly, as he always would, but he also didn’t want to go back. He didn’t want to leave Namimori, or the chaos that followed Tsuna on a daily basis. 

He didn’t want to go back to be the King and have all those expectations on his shoulders. He didn’t want to fulfill destiny.

Simply put, Noctis didn’t want to die.

* * *

There was a buzzing under his skin that was getting more and more difficult to ignore. 

It’s been years since Noctis had popped up in Namimori and slotted himself into Tsuna’s life. They have grown and learned so much. Noctis was in a suit, wandering the halls of the Vongola Estate as he tried to figure out what was happening.

When Tsuna had officially become Decimo, Noctis had wanted to argue. He didn’t, though, since it wasn’t his place. He did, however, mention that he promised the Vindice that he would remain by Tsuna’s side until he had to go back, which meant that if Tsuna moved to Italy to run Vongola, then Noctis would be going with him, too. 

(Tsuna had looked at him, a fond smile on his face. “What made you think I wouldn’t drag you by the ear kicking and screaming?” 

Noctis didn’t bother holding back his answering grin, filled with affection and love and thankfulness for the brunette. “You know,” Noctis murmured. “I still think you would have gotten along incredibly well with the guys. Prom would love you.” He didn’t say it, but Tsuna was able to read between the lines, and Noctis was thankful for it. Because even if he didn’t say it, Tsuna was capable of hearing _I love you_ in the Prince’s words.)

He raised his hand, rubbing at his jaw. At some point, he had decided to grow out his facial hair. Tsuna had told him it made him look more mature. Noctis had tackled him in response, wanting to let the brunette know that the word ‘mature’ should never be associated with him. If Ignis had heard Tsuna, he probably would have celebrated. 

As Noctis aimlessly wandered through the halls, he was reminded of the day he had shown up. He didn’t know where he was, or how he had gotten there. He still didn’t know, but he figured it wasn’t important. 

The buzzing got worse.

Noctis rolled his shoulders a few times, raggedly running a hand through his hair with a sigh. His phone chirped. It wasn’t the distantly familiar _kweh!_ of a chocobo, but instead, it was a recording of Hibird calling for ‘ _Noct!_ ’ Hibari had gifted him the ringtone a few years back for his birthday. The prickly Cloud seemed to enjoy being around him, for some reason or another. Noctis didn’t mind his company, either. 

He pulled the phone from his pocket, making sure to pointedly avoid looking at the Ring of the Lucii that sat on his finger. Reborn had asked him once about it, and Noctis had said it was a family ring, and left it at that. The hitman hummed to himself, but didn’t pry any further.

The phone had a text message. It was from Tsuna, and it told him to make his way to Meeting Room 1. It was a large space that Noctis had been in plenty of times when Tsuna was negotiating mafia things with other families. It’s also where they held birthday parties for Tsuna and his Guardians. He wondered if Tsuna had a meeting that day, and if he wanted extra back up. It would make sense.

So, Noctis went. He didn’t question it, and allowed his feet to lead him down the halls he knew like the back of his hand.

How did he get to the training rooms in the Citadel? He can’t remember.

There buzzing quieted for a bit, and while it should have served to relax the Prince, it only amplified his worries. He raised his hand on the door, palm flat. “Please,” he begged quietly, “please, just a little bit longer.” There was no answer, and he hadn't expected one.

His time was running out.

Noctis knocked on the door, straightening his suit, and making sure that the orange cuff links with the Vongola insignia were facing the right direction. When called to enter, he did so.

“Surprise!”

The Prince blinked, eyes wide. “Wha...?” He asked, unable to get the word out. Surprise for what?

Tsuna stood in the middle of the room, a smile on his face. It was wrong, Noctis noticed. Something was wrong. “Hey, Noct,” the brunette greeted, and if the smile wasn’t enough of an indicator, the sad tone in Tsuna’s voice was. “Thought I’d throw you a going away party. For your upcoming mission.”

Noctis’s heart dropped to his stomach. “No,” he whispered, shaking his head. “I can’t - I need...I need more time. I can’t go back yet, Tsuna.” He paused. “I don’t want to go back.” Not when he knew what would happen. 

The Decimo stood and walked towards him, pulling him into a hug. “Hey,” he murmured, “it’s okay. It’s gonna be okay, Noct. You’re gonna be great.” Not _fine_ , Noctis noted, but _great_. At least he could count on Tsuna to not lie to him. “Come on,” he murmured, “let’s celebrate, yeah?” The brunette pulled away, then tugged him towards the table. 

There were a few packages at the end. Noctis tilted his head to the side. Tsuna smiled brightly. “This one is from Reborn.” The hitman in question stood off to the side, his fedora tilted down so he couldn’t meet Noctis’ gaze. “Sort of a long overdue apology and a thank you all in one.” 

Tsuna held out the package, and Noctis, hesitantly, opened it. Inside was a box. 

No, it was a Box Weapon. His hands shook. He didn’t have a mafia ring to open it, though. He didn’t have Flames.

Oh. Oh, wait. He did have a ring. He had his _family_ ring. He might not have had a Flame, but he had his _magic,_ and that was similar enough, wasn’t it?

“Shit,” he laughed. It was a watery sound. He would deny the tears that were gathering in his eyes. 

The shorter male, because Tsuna’s growth spurt didn’t give him that much height, and Noctis was already tall, grasped the box. “You can find out what’s in it in a moment. I want to give you this first.” Tsuna turned to the table, and grabbed the envelope. It was the size of a normal card, and Noctis cocked his head. Was Tsuna giving him a card?

Tsuna did not give him a card.

Instead, when Noctis opened it, he found a photograph. Another wet laugh escaped him. 

The photo was of him and Tsuna. It wasn’t anything extraordinary, but Noctis treasured it all the same. He didn’t often allow photos of him, since he knew he wasn’t supposed to _be_ there, but when Tsuna asked on the rare occasion, Noctis allowed him. He was selfish enough to admit that he wanted _something_ for Tsuna to remember him by.

As he looked at the picture, Noctis noticed that it wasn’t recent, since he still hadn’t grown out his beard, but it was far from when they had first met. There was an obvious closeness between the two that made Noctis bit his lip. 

“Flip it over.”

Noctis did as instructed. On the back was Tsuna’s chicken scratch handwriting. He would have thought that after having to do so much paperwork and sign so many documents, it would have improved, but it hadn’t. 

_Noct,_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me. You’re the best brother I could have ever asked for, and I’ll miss you. So much. Please know that whatever happens, I’ll be here. This is your home now, too. I’ll hope for you to come back. Thank you for training me, for teasing me, for supporting me, and protecting me._

_Thank you for being my advisor, my Shield, and my friend. Thank you for being my brother._

_I love you._

_Tsuna_

Noctis didn’t know when he started crying, but he couldn’t help it. When Tsuna pulled him in for another hug, he sobbed. “I don’t want to leave,” he repeated. “I miss them - I miss them so much, but I’m going to miss you, too. I don’t want to go back, Tsuna.” He sobbed into the brunette’s suit jacket. “I don’t want to die.”

Tsuna rubbed at his back, attempting to soothe him. It didn’t do much, but at least he was able to breathe properly. As Noctis stood, wiping at his face with his hand, he noticed that the others were looking at him sadly. He closed his eyes.

“I’m gonna miss you, too,” a voice called out, and then was joined by others, stating that they would also miss him. Noctis laughed. For as much as he didn’t like some of them in the beginning, they certainly became close. They became his Family. 

“Yeah,” he laughed. “Yeah, I’m gonna miss you dipshits, too.” He squeezed Tsuna’s arm, then carefully tucked the photo into his breast pocket. “Anyway, let’s see what this Box is all about. You guys rave over yours. Hope I don’t get stuck with something dumb.”

As the buzzing reached a peak, Noctis held the Box, swallowing. He wasn’t sure what popped out of his Box because the moment he touched his ring to the opening, he was sucked in.

He heard Tsuna’s voice carrying him through...wherever he was.

_“Do it with your Dying Will.”_

Then, the world exploded into bright orange.

* * *

“Off my chair, jester. The king sits there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Extras that I wanted to add, but couldn't because this fic is a monster already:  
> -Noct's Box Animal was going to be a chocobo. The poor thing went _kweh!_ and only Tsuna was allowed close enough to pet 'em  
> -My headcanon for Noctis is Sky, which is partly why I wrote that the world exploded into orange at the end. The other part was just because of all the destruction and fire in game.  
> -Noctis really gave zero (0) fucks about Reborn being a hitman. He yeeted the baby once, he'll do it again  
> -Hibari really enjoyed Noct's company. The guy napped a lot, was a complete carnivore, didn't crowd, and had a backbone, so Hibari felt like they were kindred spirits. Once Noct got over the whole "Demon of Namimori" thing, he couldn't deny that he liked the guy, either  
> -Noctis decked Iemistu the first time they met. Like, completely sucker punched him in the jaw and was completely unapologetic about it  
> -The entire ten years Noct was with Tsuna, he could feel his time running out. Especially towards the end. He very much did _not_ want to go, even if it was selfish. Is it selfish, though, to not want to die?  
> -Tsuna might have his X-Gloves, but he definitely favors the daggers Noctis gave him. He learns how to use them both at the same time  
> -Tsuna has a copy of the picture he gave Noct on his desk  
> -Tsuna knows what was going to happen, but he still will hold out hope that Noctis will return.  
> -Tsuna got into the habit of saying "by the Six" and "Astrals" or any variation thereof  
> -When Noct hears a British accent for the first time, he loses his shit. Cries a lot, but also can't stop laughing because those British people sure do remind him of Iggy  
> -The guys catch Noct looking at the picture of him and Tsuna that night. They notice the orange cuff links, and the orange leather bracelet. They don't question it, but after all is said and done, they make sure that they write about the boy with brown hair and kind eyes that helped support their king.


End file.
